The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to wireless communication between computer systems to enable cut, copy, and paste functionality.
Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions.
Currently, communication protocols are being developed to enable different types of computer systems to communicate with each other, allowing for a rapid exchange of data. Enabling this type of communication among computer systems may greatly enhance our efficiency. Unfortunately, establishing a communication link and exchanging data between computer systems may be a complex, time consuming, and unintuitive task. Because of this, when it comes to downloading some types of information, particularly short text data such as names, addresses, and phone numbers, from one computer system to another, many people resort to transferring this type of information by hand. This can reduce work efficiency.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.